


the rest of our lives (doesn't sound too bad)

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Series: get hurt and get comforted (aka a tale of chensung throughout all their struggles) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Excessive use of pet names, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, chenle is vulnerable, homophobic parents, jisung is an angel, jisung would do anything for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: chenle is scared and jisung would do anything to make him see how much he loves him.and so he does.





	the rest of our lives (doesn't sound too bad)

his own pants were the only thing jisung heard, his shaking hands resulting in his old flashlight going up and down, up and down, illuminating the trail in front of him in irregular patterns.

it was night, the sky completely dark and stars hidden behind dark clouds. the cold air around him made jisungs' breath become visible, but the temperature was his last worry at the moment.

despite his legs and lungs already protesting against the speed at which he was going, his mind was screaming at him to go faster, to take bigger steps, to reach his destination faster. 

to reach chenle faster. 

in his hurry, jisung had passed the entrance to the city park already and was now running down the barely visible path.

he didn't have time to ponder on the dead silence around him, or how eerie the usually lively place felt at night. jisung had a goal to roach, and an important one at that. 

he hastily crossed one of the huge fields, almost falling because of the grass covered in dew, but he catched himself and continued his run. 

he had to get to him. had to get to chenle, had to make sure he was fine, had to protect him. had to make sure he knew how much he loved him. 

he could see the playground just a little farther away, the lonely swing moving slightly because of the cold wind.

the nearer he came, the clearer he could see the playground. there were the swings of course, the monkey bars, a slide and- 

and finally, finally their bench with a small figure perched on top of it, seemingly curling in on itself. 

jisung abruptly stopped.

„chenle.“ he called out softly, barely audible over the howling of the wind.

but chenle heard him. he always did, as if he had a radar informing him of jisungs' presence as soon as he arrived.

the younger could see his boyfriend relaxing and resumed his previously stopped walk, no longer in a rush to reach the smaller of the two. 

he paused again in front of chenle, looking down at the vulnerable boy. he shivering, wearing only pajama pants, old shoes and a huge hoodie jisung knew was his. 

the flashlight jisung had brought with him was fixed on the ground, but its weak light was enough to make out the tear trails on chenles' face and to see how red his eyes were. 

besides that, jisung could clearly see a dark bruise forming around the olders' left eye and his visibly red cheek. he felt hot anger burning in him at the sight, but he swallowed it down for the sake of chenle.

the younger shut off the light, and softly whispered again. „chenle. baby.“

that was all it took for chenle to break again, face scrunching up in pain as tears started flowing down his cute face. 

„j-jisung.“ he called out with a sob and was immediately engulfed by the taller one. 

„i'm here baby, everything's okay. everything will be okay. you don't have to be scared, i'm here with you and i'll take you home with me okay? nothing bad can happen to you now. they won't hurt you again.“ jisung reassured his boyfriend, calm voice carrying through the air.

„jisung they- they said they'll d-disown me... that... that i can't come home anymore unless i-i stop being, b-being like this. unless i stop being g-gay and stop loving... l-loving you.“ he choked out between sobs, clutching tightly to jisungs' taller frame.

„it's okay sweetheart. it's okay. you're with me now, from now until the end. they don't matter anymore chenle. all that matters is you and your happiness now. i love you. i love you.“ the younger murmured into the smallers' ear, softly kissing his temple. 

„i-i'm so scared. what... what if they hurt you, o-or the others? jisung i-i love you, i wanna stay with you but i'm so so scared of what they'll do.“ the older was shaking uncontrollably. jisung only tightened the hug. 

„chenle, they can't do anything to us. not to you, or me, or our friends. it's illegal. you're safe. you're free now. they can't hurt you anymore. i'll make sure of that.“ 

the two had started rocking softly, heads buried in the others' neck, hot breath tickling the soft skin. 

chenle hiccuped a few times before reaching for jisungs' hands, squeezing them hard. 

„jisung, please, please don't leave me. don't leave me behind. i- i need you. i can't-“ he couldn't finish before new tears rolled down his cheeks. 

jisung leaned away just the slightest bit, leaning his forehead against chenles' and freeing one of his hands to wipe away the tears. 

„i promise sweetheart. i'm not going anywhere without you. not without my angel. i love you, okay? i love you.“

the smaller nodded, tears still flowing uncontrollably and jisung now used his other hand as well to wipe them away. 

cupping the others' face, the younger one lovingly stared into chenles' eyes. they were filled with pain, but also with deep adoration and the same love his own eyes were full of. 

planting a small kiss on chenles' nose, he stated: „i love you.“

placing another one on his cheek, jisung promised: „i'll do anything to make you happy.“ 

„you are worth so much more than what your parents gave you and i'll make you see it.“ a firm kiss was planted on his forehead this time. 

„we're going to be okay. we're going to be happy, together, forever.“ this time chenles' other cheek was the victim to another peck. 

„understood?“ jisung firmly asked, stopping his face mere centimeters in front of chenles' lip.

a soft and shaky giggle left chenles' lips before he nodded slightly and whispered: „understood,“ closing the gap between their lips. 

after parting jisung chuckled and beamed at his older boyfriend. „great, because i'm going to remind you every day for the rest of our lives.“ 

„the rest of our lives, huh?“ chenle inquired, covering jisungs' hands at his waist with both of his. 

„i think i like how that sounds.“

**Author's Note:**

> sURPRISE another impulsive chensung written in the middle of the night! fuck sleep amirite!
> 
> i'm not a native english speaker so PLEASE feel free to point out all my mistakes so i can correct them!!


End file.
